One of Each
by TheRedCoat
Summary: Hinata slumped against the rocky wall and nearly passed out because of pain. She thought she heard Naruto shouting but she wasn't sure. Her head sagged onto her shoulder as the man in the black coat walked over to her. "Looks like your friends are here. Lucky you. I just hope that the Kuubi doesn't get caught..." His voice drifted in and out and Hinata felt light headed. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** hiya! how are you guys doing? I stink at summaries so this is just a little fic about what would happen to Naruto if he'd been told that he was the Hokage's son and each clan was charged with teaching Naruto. No one knows about the nine tails except the clan leaders. I credit saprano-in-waiting for the awesome prompt. And I hope u enjoy the story!

disclaimer: let's just make this an overall disclaimer, I DON'T OWN NOTHIN!

**-chapter 1-**

"Nauto! Where are you!" Tenten shouted as she passed by the ramen shop. Naruto sat there slurping his ramen thinking, "I'm safe in here, she'll never find me-" Tenten suddenly grabbed his collar and jerked him out of his seat. "Wait! I'm not done yet!" Naruto struggled to stay in his seat. He failed thus making him topple onto the floor. The cashier came out from behind the counter just as Tenten was pulling him out tithe street.

"Hey! You gotta pay for this!" He said holding the ramen bowl up. Tenten groaned and took out some money and gave it to the man. She then turned to Naruto and pulled him by the ear.

"You owe me! Now come on! It's time to go train!" She said sourly.

**- (a/n from now on, this means time skip)**

"How'd you know where I was?" Naruto asked as they were walking back to Neji's house.

"You're not that hard to find, I mean you always at the training grounds outside of town or that ramen shop." Tenten said. Her hair up in buns bounced as she walked. "And Neji already went to the training grounds, so..." They walked in silence for a few second while Naruto tried to come up with a reason to skip training today.

"But-" He began but she cut him off.

"No buts!" this is the 7 time this week! You're the 4th Hokage's son, for crying out loud! At least try to train..." They came up to the compound.

"It's just... I ...hbastenmeijui" He mumbled the last part as they stopped in front of the building.

"Say that again, I didn't hear you." Tenten said sarcastically.

"I just hate working with Neji... There, I said it, are you happy now?" he asked.

"Now get our butt in there and train!" Tenten yelled at him as he walked up the trail to the compound.

"Whatever..." Naruto mumbled as he walked down the dirt trail toward the compound. He came up to training grounds and he saw Hinata sitting down taking a break from training. Even in the hot summer sun, Hinata still wore a long sleeved shirt sweat pants. Naruto walked up behind her just as she was taking a drink of water. "Hey, Hinata!" He said suddenly. She coughed and spat out her water. She turned a deep red and said,

"Naruto! H-hi, where were you? M-master wanted you to keep training but you ran off..." Hinata got up and turned around to face Naruto then wiped the water off her face. Naruto looked at Hinata for a minuete. Her face was red and she looked nervous.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you okay? Are you feeling well? You look kinda warm..." Naruto said as he put his hand up to touch her forehead.

"Ah!" Hinata back away quickly. "I-I feel perfectly fine! I-it's just all the training." She said.

"Okay... Just don't over due it like last time..." Naruto said unsure that she was okay. The last time Naruto had trained with Nejiand Hinata, Hinata had pasted out right as he walked up to say hello. (Unknown to Naruto, she acutally pasted out because he had surprised her...)

"Naruto!" A female voice called from the training room. Naruto jumped and winced as he prepared for the onslaught of reasons why he shouldn't run off. "Where have you been! Wait, scratch that... You were off slacking again weren't you?" The voice came closer and a tall woman walked around the corner holding pair of handcuffs. "Get in here, now!" She said angrily. Naruto walked into the training room only to find Neji in there waiting for him. As Naruto walked past him, he heard him mumble.

"Slacker..."

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled at him. Neiji was going to respond but their master walked in and slammed the doors behind her. Naruto gulped and sat down in his seat.

"Now," she said calmly, giving Naruto a steely glare with her pale, off-white eyes. "To continue today's training, we will learn some team work skills." She held out the silvery handcuffs. Naruto sighed inwardly. Their sensei always had inventive ways to teach simple things. "Get up, you two." She motioned for them to come towards her. She then continued to clip one cuff to Neji and the other to Naruto. "Okay, your training today will be to land at least one blow on me with out getting out of those cuffs. Got it?" Naruto nodded, and Neji yawned. "I know could be a simple task for each of you separately, so I will implement some handicaps. No Ninjutsu. Period. End of story. " She said simply.

"Ch!" Naruto boasted. "Piece of cake." Their Master eyed him and grinned.

"Oh, i forgot to mention the consequences of failure." She looked directly at Naruto. "If you fail to hit me within the hour, both of you will be forced to clean the whole compound." Naruto's eyes popped.

"The whole campus?!"

"Yes, the whole thing." Their sensei grinned cruelly. "Your time starts... Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Okay, I'll try to update every sun./sat. So if I'm late, I have a good reason like I deleted the chapter and had to rewrite it. (that actually did happen, that's why I didn't update on Saturday...) **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, Ect... Heck, I don't even own the idea for this story...**

Chapter 2

Naruto and Neji were perched on top of a building in the middle of Konoha tracking Saina Sensei, their teacher. She had disappeared after thirty five minutes of tracking her. Naruto sat down and sighed. "Where could she-" the trees behind them rustled a little bit and Neji spun around and threw a kunai into the tree. The clink of metal against metal told them that they had found their teacher. Naruto got up and they began to pursue Saina Sensei. Neji activated his byakugan and searched the trees. Saina was about forty feet in front of them and they were gaining. "Shadow clone-" Naruto began to say but he was cut off.

"No! Naruto, no ninjutsu!" Neji shouted to him. Neji pulled out a kunai and was prepared to strike when Naruto threw four shuriken at her. Saina dodged them and veered of in another direction. Neji groaned and followed her with Naruto right next to him. Neji then made a connection to the last attack and their sensei's tactics. "Naruto," Neji said to him as they continued in pursuit. "Throw a few kunai to her right and I will throw a shiruken at a little to her left because she'll move that way." Neji said. "When she blocks, I'll throw you at her and you strike her the best you can. Ok?"

"Got it." Naruto said.

"Go!" Neji said. Naruto threw the kunai at Sensei and she veered to her left just in time to block off Neji's attack. Neji then grabbed Naruto and threw him at Saina. Naruto's foot collided with their teachers shoulder. Naruto and Neji jumped to the ground followed by their teacher.

"Good job," Saina Sensei said to them rubbing her shoulder. She fumbled in her pockets and pulled out a silvery key. She unlocked their handcuffs and excused them for the day.

The next day, Naruto was heading to his training with the Nara's when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He became uneasy and hurried on to the Nara's house.

Naruto knocked on the Nara's door and Shikamaru opened the door and sighed. "Dad, I'm going out to help Naruto train!" He yelled to his father. Naruto grinned and Shikamaru went back in the house to grab his ninja tools.

After Shikamaru was done, they went out to the training fields and Naruto and Shikamaru worked on some new moves using kunai. They also went through so new strategies and tactics. While Naruto was training, a rustle in the bushes made Shikamaru uneasy. "Naruto!" He called across the field. Naruto came running up. "Was someone following you here?"

"Well, it seemed like it, but I didn't sense anyone..." Naruto said looking around.

"Let's go back," Shikamaru said. "We're done anyway."

a/n: sorry this chapter was short... I was stuck trying transition from one scene to the next...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: sorry I'm late... I had some computer complications and couldn't update this weekend :p k tell me how you like it and as always, r&r plz! and plz no flames. Cuz idc if u don't like the plot, I'm writing for a prompt, so just deal, ok? Thx!**

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later, Hinata was walking back home from doing some errands when a strange man in a black cloak approached her. Hinata became suspicious as the man began to follow her back to the Hyuga compound. She looked back at him and he vanished. She was almost back to the house when the man grabbed her. Hinata screamed and ran away. the man came up right behind her and kicked her to the ground. She struggled but the man overpowered her. Hinata's last thought was 'Naruto, bring me back..."

Naruto heard a faint scream as he was getting ready for bed. "Hm, wonder what that was..." He thought as he brushed his teeth. "I'll figure it out tommorrow..." Naruto got in his bed and drifted to sleep.

The next day, Naruto headed to he Hyuga's place for his training. He walked down the dirt road, to the courtyard. He came to the courtyard and looked around. "Hm" Naruto thought. "I wonder where Hinata is... I'll have to ask Neji about it..." He walked into the training room to see Neji practicing his Gentle Fist technic. "Hey Neji!" Naruto called to him.

"Hm?" Neji stopped training. He walked over and grabbed a rag and whipped the sweat off his forehead. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Hinata?"

"No, why?" Neji replied.

"She wasn't out in the courtyard like she always is... When did you last see her?" Naruto asked.

"Um... That would probably be yesterday after training." Naruto walked out with Neji to the courtyard.

"What did she do after training?" He asked.

"She said she'd be in her room," Neji said. "Then I didn't hear from her... Why do you want to know this? You think something happened to her?" Naruto nodded.

"I heard a scream last night and it sounded oddly like Hinata..."He paced around the courtyard thinking... "Why would somebody want to take Hinata?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Naru-" Neji started to say by got cut off by Naruto.

"She could be used for a ransom..."

"Um-"

"Or to lure out someone..." Naruto said ignoring Neji.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled. Naruto turned to look at Neji.

"What?"

"They want the Byakugan! Idiot!" Neji continued to smack Naruto upside the head.

"Oh..." Naruto smiled and rubbed his head.

"If their after the Byakugan, we have to get Hinata back before they take her Byakugan." Neji thought about this for a second. "Byakugan!" Neji said activating his Byakugan. He looked around for a minute. "Naruto! I can sense Hinata! She was taken out of the village and is rapidly going farther from the border!" Neji said.

"We have to get her back!" Naruto said and ran into the woods. "Come on Neji!"

Hinata was thrown against a hard rock wall. She blinked in the darkness. She was tied up and they had a gag in her mouth. "Boss, looks like the Nine-Tails took the bait." A ninja said to the man in the black cloak.

"Good, be sure to lure him all the way in." The man said.

'What are they talking about?' Hinata thought. 'The Nine-Tails is gone. The 4th Hokage sealed it before he died.' The man in the black cloak came over to Hinata and ripped the gag off her.

"Now we can have some fun with you before we take your eyes, little girl" the man said with an evil grin on his face. He grabbed her and threw her against the stone wall all the while laughing like a mad man.

'Hurry Naruto...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Neji raced the through the trees toward the hidden cave where Hinata was being held captive. Neji had said that two Hidden Mist ninjas had taken Hinata and were ravening toward the border. But once Naruto and Neji gave chase, they stopped moving toward the border. "Naruto, slow down a little. We're almost to the cave." Neji said. They approached the cave slowly and could hear what sounded like a fight. 'Looks like Hinata's giving them a good fight...' Neji thought. Then a shriek came form inside the cave. 'Ok, maybe I spoke too soon...' Neji turned to Naruto only to see him at the cave's entrance holding kunai against his cheek ready to strike. "Naruto!" Neji called softly as to not alert the enemy. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

"No! Hinata's in trouble! I have to save her!" He ducked inside the cave.

"Wait Naruto!" Neji shouted, but it was too late. Naruto was already inside the cave.

Hinata slumped against the rocky wall and nearly passed out because of pain. She though she heard Naruto shouting but she wasn't sure. Her head sagged onto her shoulder as the man in the black coat walked over to her. "Looks like your friends are here. Lucky you. I just hope that the Kuubi doesn't get caught..." His voice drifted in and out and Hinata felt light headed. Her eyes drooped and her surroundings faded into black.

Naruto ran down the halls of the cave. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he passed a few hallways. "Hinata! Where are you?" He continued to rush past several rooms before he came to a large wooden door. He stopped and pushed the heavy doors and they opened by themselves. Naruto walked into the dark room and saw a limp figure laying in the corner. "Hinata?" He said as he slowly walked up to the figure. Hinata lay in a bruised and bloodied heep. "Hinata!" He raced up to the frail girls body. Her pale off white eyes were closed and one had a black circle around it. Her lip was split and there was a large gash across her forehead. "Hinata!" Naruto shook her a little, but she didn't stir. Naruto picked up the girl and carried her bridal style. He walked out of the chamber and down the hallways the way he came. She fading light of the afternoon glowed in the hall as Naruto came up to the exit. Neji was nowhere to be seen. Hinata started to stir as he came out of the cave. She mumbled something inaudible as Naruto sat her down against a tree. "Now you stay here." He whispered to her. "I'm going back to look for Neji..." He got up and Hinata opened her eyes to see him going back in the cave. Naruto walked back into the pitch-black catacombs and went to search for Neji. He had walked back down the main hallway when he spotted a figure with long brown hair and a white vest. "Neji!" Naruto shouted to him. The figure turned around and upon seeing Naruto, bolted. "Wait up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hi y'all! How's it going? I hope to write a few more chapters and then the story'll be over... :'( **

**The next story I'm thinking of writing is a one-shot about Kakashi. I haven't gotten all the details figured out yet but I'm taking ideas for OCs so... If you have any ideas, give me a heads up. Thanks!**

**-The Red Coat**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto ran after "Neji" and chased him into the large chamber like room he had found Hinata in. "Neji" turned and took a fighting stance. "Neji? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "It's me, Naruto-" Neji came at Naruto with a swift stab to the stomach. Naruto doubled over and coughed up a little blood. He hadn't been expecting that attack so he wasn't on guard. Naruto watched "Neji" with distrust. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said making the appropriate hand signs. Three clones came into existence in a poof of smoke. The clones charged "Neji" and prepared to execute their plan. The first clone grabbed onto "Neji's" vest and flung him toward the high ceiling. All four Narutos jumped up above "Neji". The three clones came down on "Neji" shouting "U-zu-mak-i!" With each kick. Then Naruto made the final blow. "Naruto barrage!" He said as he kicked the enemy in the chest sending him into the stone floor with bone-crushing force. Naruto landed and the clones vanished. He walked up the crater that he made with that last attack. He found a beaten and broken-looking Neji. Naruto spotted a flakey looking stuff on his face. He stooped down and picked at it. The facial features of Neji fell off the ninja and his real identity was revealed. He was a rouge ninja from the Hidden Stone considering his forehead protector. Naruto stood up and heard the large wooden doors creak closed. A dark man stood just in front of them. He wore a ink black coat with white trim. His face was scarred and disfigured. He wore a menacing smile on his face revealing the silver tooth in his mouth.

"At last we meet, Nine Tails..."

They stood there waiting for the other to take the first strike when the man started talking. "I'm quite interested I the strength of the Nine Tails and its host? You did defeat my underling, didn't you?" He waited for Naruto to answer. "Hm... Silent treatment... I see how it is. So why are you here now? Come to seek revenge for the death of your lover?" The man asked.

"Do not bring her into this." Naruto ground through his teeth.

"What fun we had with her... She was quite the toy-" the man stopped abruptly because Naruto had come at him with a kunai drawn to the man's throat.

"Hinata is NOT a toy. She is a human being with emotions and a soul. Now leave her alone!" Naruto's temper was rising. For some strange reason, whenever the man brought up Hinata's injuries, Naruto became furious. Maybe because he wasn't there to protect her, or maybe it was because he was just was afraid of losing her. The man grinned at Naruto.

"Then why didn't you save her?"

Naruto became furious, and roared. The man took this advantage to slip out of Naruto's hold. Naruto roared and his irises became red and his pupils turned to slits. Red chakra leaked out from his back and engulfed him. Naruto furious roars shook that cave system. He lunged for the enemy's throat and was blocked by a wall of earth. Naruto crashed through the earth. He reached the other side of the wall and the man was nowhere in sight. The man was perched on top of the earth wall and he dove at Naruto with his kunai. The kunai pierced Naruto's arm and he gave a roar of rage. He then spun and grabbed the man and slammed him into the ground. The man coughed up blood and grinned. "This is just the beginning, Nine Tails..."

"Hinata... Hinata..." Neji's voice came in waves. Hinata struggled to open her eyes. A blurry Neji was stand in front of her with a worried expression on his face. "Where's Naruto?" He asked. Hinata strained to remember where Naruto was.

"I... He went to look for Neji..." She said looking at him. Then the thought dawned on her. "Wait... If you're here... Then Naruto's looking for you when you're here..." Hinata tried to get up but coughed up blood.

Neji saw and he placed her back against the tree. "Woah, you need to still rest..."

"No! Naruto saved me! We have to go find him!" Hinata struggled but this time got into a standing position leaning against the tree. A rubble came from deep within the caves.

"What is Naruto doing?"

Hinata gasped. "It must be the rouge ninjas that kidnapped me! Their still in the caves" Hinata said. She stumbled toward the cave entrance. A crash sounded and rocks started falling from the entrance. The rocks blew Hinata back. The dust settled and the entrance was completely sealed by rocks. "Neji!" Hinata shouted getting up to start tossing rocks out of the entrance. "The rouge ninjas, said that they weren't after my Byakugan. They were really after the 4th Hokage's son! They want to kill Naruto!" She was crying now as Neji came up to her.

"Don't worry Hinata. We'll get Naruto back."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: haha... Hi again! So this is the last chapter in this story... Now that I look back at the story, I realize that its not written well... Oh well... if I make a sequel, I'll try to make it better, I promise! :) well as always read and review! **

**Chapter 6**

Naruto was pinned up against the wall with a kunai to his throat. The man stared at Naruto with fierce black onyx eyes. A line of dried blood adorned Naruto's chin. He coughed and stuggled against the man's hold. Naruto's cat-like eyes pierced the eyes of the man.

"Tell me Nine Tails," the man growled out. "What are you willing to give up for this Hinata?" He snared. Naruto's hatred escalated and he roared in fury. Slowly, a second tail slowly formed alongside the first. The man shifted his hand on the kunai. Big mistake. Naruto grabbed the wrist of the man and shoved him back onto the ground.

"Anything," Naruto growled in a scratchy voice. "Anything at all!" He kneed the man in the chest forcing him backwards. The man was thrown across the room and smashed against the opposite wall. Naruto appeared next to him.

"Don't let me see your face ever again!" He shouted as he lifted the man up by his shirt collar. "And NEVER EVER touch Hinata again!" Naruto started to punch the man as he rested against the stone wall. A sudden gush of blood came as Naruto broke the man's nose.

"Now to end this once and for all" Naruto snarled. He threw the man across the room and he landed in a heap. Naruto rushed over with rasengan in hand. With one last attack, the ninja lay dead at Naruto's feet.

Naruto stood there looking over he dead ninja. A wave of fatigue came over Naruto. Having the danger avoided, gave into his fatigue. His knees buckled and the world around him blackened. His last thought was of a dark purple haired girl yelling his name.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. She ran past several hallways. She finally came to a large empty chamber.

The room was littered with the signed of a fight: fallen stones, blood splattered several places, a few bloodied kunai. Hinata earnestly hoped that none of the blood was Naruto's.

"Naruto! Where are you?!" She yelled. She scoured the terrain for an orange clothed ninja. She swept her eyes across the battle field and finally found the leafy ninja. She ran over to him just as his knees buckled. "Naruto!" She yelled. Tears streaked her pale cheeks as she ran over to him. He lay motionless on the dirt ground with blood staining his orange clothes. She lifted his injured body and surveyed his injuries. He had a deep gash in his arm, a dislocated shoulder, and his mouth was stained with crimson blood.

"Hinata" Neji said from behind her. "Let go back to the village. You need your rest. Can you travel?" He reached down and picked up Naruto and slung him onto his back. "Come on," he said walking towards the large wooden doors. "Let's get going..."

Naruto woke up to a blindingly bright white light. He blinked and opened his eyes. He was laying in a crisp white hospital bed. His arm was bandaged and a sharp pain came to his chest when he breathed. He turned his head trying to remember the resent events. Then it dawned on him. He had killed that rouge ninja after hurt Hinata... The question was, why had he done all that for Hinata? He didn't like her did he? He mulled over this for a bit. A knock on the door shook him out of the thoughts. The door slid open and Neji stepped in. "Hey Naruto." Neji said holding a steaming cup of ramen.

"Oh. Hey Neji!" Naruto said as he sat up. His eyes drifted down from his face to the cup of ramen in his hands. Neji walked over to the side of the bed and saw Naruto starring at the ramen.

"What?" He gave a mischievous glance to Naruto. Naruto looked at Neji with pleading eyes. His version of puppy dog eyes."This is for you." Neji smirked and handed the ramen to him. In Naruto's eagerness, he leaned in swiftly and a sharp pain erupted from his chest. Naruto hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked as he passed him the ramen.

"Yeah," Naruto ground out rubbing his chest. "Just my chest." Naruto accepted the ramen gratefully. "So what brings you here?" He asked Neji.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to brief you on that impromptu mission of ours." He said as he sat down in a chair beside Naruto's bed.

"Oh..."

"But first things first." Neji said. " The Hyuga clan is in your debt for saving Hinanta-chan." Naruto looked up in surprise. Neji held a serious face. "As you know, this has been the second time Hinata-chan has been kiddnapped." Neji gave a sigh. "Basically, because you saved Hinata... The Hyuga clan accepts you and will support you."

Naruto gave Neji a questioning look. He slurped his ramen and silence fell over the room. "Tsunade-sama said that that mission was not needed and shouldn't be done again. " Neji paused. "But... She'll let it pass this time."

Naruto sighed in relief. He sat back into the pillows and placed his ramen cup on the bedside table. His eyes lingered on pale purple and white flowers in a glass vase placed on the table.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"How's Hinata?" Naruto asked gingerly. Neji looked aside for a moment, picking his word carefully.

"Her condition is stable... She has a slight concussion and had a black eye." Neji stopped for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Your condition was worse by far... Um, Naruto?..." Neji looked Naruto in the eyes. "What happened in your fight?"

Naruto's thoughts came back to him all in a rush. "I...I don't know..."

Now that was an outright lie...

**a/n: oh! I forgot to tell you, right now I'm working on a one shot about Kakashi... It may become more than a one shot depending on how things turn out... It'll probably be posted next month or so... Be Sure to read them! Thx! **

**-The Red Coat**


End file.
